Negosiasi
by konohafled
Summary: SaiSasu. Sai harus melakukan tugas yang sulit dan 2 pilihan yang tak kalah sulit. WARNING: Rate M plus2 for Porn Full Plot. KHUSUS DEWASA. Yang masih di bawah 18 jangan berani2 baca. Jijik n mual2 gak tanggung loh
1. Tawaran

Warning! Warning! Warning!

**Rate: M plus plus. Absolutely Porn. Plot penuh lemon**. Yang belum cukup umur jangan coba-coba baca.

**Yaoi abis**. Yang gak suka Boy x Boy jangan memaksakan diri baca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.

Saya sudah menistakan diri dengan menulis yang beginian. Jangan salahkan saya kalau Anda ikut-ikutan jadi nista.

Saran saya: Kaburlah sebelum baca!

Oh iya… Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto… ini pairing yang diusulkan sendiri oleh beliau. Tapi saya gak berharap beliau memberi Sai, apalagi Sasuke, pada saya. Cukuplah saya mendamba Kabuto dan Sasori saja ^^

Sekali lagi, KABURLAH SEBELUM BACA!

* * *

**NEGOSIASI**

**By: Konohafled**

**.**

bagian SATU:** TAWARAN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Dia melihat seorang lelaki tidur di sana. "Diakah orang itu?" pikirnya ragu. Dia ingat bayangan yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Dia ingat suara angkuh yang datang dari bayangan itu. Dia ingat bola mata merah dan sosok tampan yang menembus keluar dari kegelapan. "Sanggupkah aku melakukannya?" Hatinya kembali ragu. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Sakura dan terutama Naruto, tentu tugas ini akan jauh lebih mudah dia lakukan.

Tapi dia sudah kepalang basah.

Pelan-pelan dia masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya pelahan. Ular-ular tintanya pasti masih menari-nari di samping tempat tidur targetnya, menunggu komando dari dirinya.

"Apa maumu?" suara angkuh itu mengejutkannya.

Dia berbalik. Sosok tampan itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Gagah, seperti raja duduk di singgasana dan didampingi para pengawal yang siap siaga. Bedanya, pengawal itu adalah ular-ular tintanya yang masih menunggu komando yang entah kapan datang.

"Aku dikirim Danzou-sama," jawabnya, "untuk membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa mengusir kebosanan di sini," pikirnya. Dia sudah bosan berlari dan bersembunyi demi gurunya, Orochimaru. Dia sudah bosan dengan serangan tanggung yang ditujukan ke tubuhnya. Tidak ada serangan serius. Tidak ada yang bertujuan membunuhnya. Tidak ada yang berniat melukai kulit dan tubuhnya. Semua hanya serangan yang membosankan.

"Aku merasa tersanjung. Seorang ANBU jauh-jauh dikirim ke sini untuk membunuhku. Lalu kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Kau tidak merasa terhormat mendapat tugas ini?"

"Aku punya tugas lain. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha," dia tersenyum, kedua matanya menyipit. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "hidup-hidup."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke arah si ANBU.

"Dilematis ya," dia menyeringai lagi, "lalu mana yang kau pilih…" dia berusaha mengingat satu nama yang muncul tadi siang, "…Sai?"

Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya, memandang mata hitam dan bibir yang belum lama belajar tersenyum itu. "Ayo kita bermain nyawa, Sai,"katanya dalam hati.

"Aku pilih yang kedua."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "_Kau juga membosankan, Sai_," pikirnya. Lalu dia berjalan mengelilingi Sai. "Sayang sekali," katanya.

Dia berhenti tepat di belakangnya, mengamati tengkuknya yang putih bersih. Lalu dia maju, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ANBU muda itu.

"Padahal aku ingin kau…" tiba-tiba dia ingin mengubah arah permainan, "…membunuhku." Tepat setelah suku kata terakhir lepas dari bibir, Sasuke menugaskan kedua bibirnya sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Sai, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia mengecup tengkuk Sai.

Rasanya nyaman.

Sai terlonjak, tapi Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. Tepat di perut Sai yang terbuka. Sai menoleh ke wajah buruannya yang kini menyeringai puas. Tangannya membelai kulit mulus di perut rata itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Sai. Tapi wajah dan mata Sai tidak berubah. Tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau…" Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sai. Menghisapnya pelan. Lalu dia kembali bertanya, "…berubah pikiran?"

Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sai. Tapi tubuhnya yang bicara sekarang. Dia berbalik, menghadap Sasuke dan melingkarkan satu lengan ke lehernya. "Tidak," katanya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Apa ini cukup..." dia mengecup bibir Sai lagi, "…. untuk…" lagi, "…mengubah…" dan lagi, "…pikiranmu?"

Kini Sai menekan kepala Sasuke ke kepalanya. Keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman lembut. Sai yang lebih dulu melepaskan diri. Bibir Sasuke mengejarnya, tapi Sai melengos. "Belum cukup."

Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Belum cukup? Bagaimana kalau i---"

WUZZZ!

Tahu-tahu dia sudah terlempar ke ranjangnya sendiri. "Sialan!" katanya dalam hati, mengutuki keteledorannya sendiri. Dia hendak bangun untuk menerkam dan membalas Sai, tapi ternyata tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat. Ular-ular tinta Sai sudah melaksanakan komando tuannya dengan baik.

Sasuke panik, tapi dia berusaha tampak tenang. Sai mendekat. Senyum palsu yang sering ditampilkannya ikut mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang telentang.

"Apa kau selalu menghadapi pembunuhmu seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sai melepas sarung tangan yang membungkus ruas jari-jari putih pucatnya.

"Tidak," dia berusaha lepas dari belitan ular tinta di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. "Cuma padamu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung. Kenapa aku begitu…" Sai mengambil pedang panjang Sasuke yang tergeletak di dekat ranjang. Dia mencabutnya, lalu menatap bilah pedang itu dari pangkal ke ujungnya, "…istimewa?"

"Kaupikir kau istimewa?" ejek Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sai. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak ada. Tapi kau, Uchiha Sasuke," dia menyentuh dagu Sasuke dengan ujung pedang panjang itu, "memang istimewa."

"Hn," Sasuke melengos, membiarkan ujung pedang merobek sedikit kulit dagunya. Dia bisa saja mengaktifkan Sharingan dan mengalahkan Sai dalam beberapa detik. Tapi entah kenapa, dia ingin tetap mendengar suara Sai yang dingin dan datar.

"Pantas Naruto dan Sakura mati-matian mengejarmu ke sini." Ujung pedang itu kini menyentuh leher Sasuke, turun menelusuri dada telanjangnya hingga ke simpul ikat pinggang besar yang menjadi ciri khas ninja Oto.

"Naruto anak bodoh," Sasuke mendengus. Sebagian dari dirinya was-was dengan gerakan pedang Sai di ikat pinggangnya. Sebagian lagi penasaran.

"Bodoh? Mungkin," pedang itu terangkat, memotong tali ikat pinggang menjadi dua. "Buat apa mengejar-ngejar ninja buron yang sombong seperti kau, Sasuke."

Pedang Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. Sai memainkan ujung pedang itu dengan malas-malasan di celana Sasuke.

"Tapi Hokage percaya padanya. Bahkan dia mengirim ANBU ini untuk menjemputmu."

Celana Sasuke terkoyak-koyak. Parah.

"Sekaligus membunuhku."

"Ya. Aku hampir lupa," Sai mengangkat pedang seperti pelukis menorehkan coretan kuas terakhir. Sret!! Bagian tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya tertutup celana, kini terbuka tanpa perlindungan apa pun, "… perintah itu."

Sasuke tersentak merasakan angin yang kini bebas melewati tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Oh, maaf Sasuke." Sai melihat paha dalam kiri Sasuke. Ada sedikit darah di sana, sisa sabetan ujung pedang. Sai mendekat dan menjilat luka itu. Hanya dua detik, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke kembali tersentak.

Sai mengamati luka itu. Menunggu.

Darah kembali menitik. Sai kembali mendekatinya dan kali ini menghisapnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan sensasi itu dan melarang tubuhnya berbicara di luar kemauannya.

Sai kembali mengamati luka selebar dua senti itu. Darah mengintip dari sana.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Sakura?"

"Jangan!!" desis Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau," Sai melirik ke alat kelamin Sasuke, "pedangmu…" dan menekan telunjuknya ke sana, "…beracun?"

_Kurang ajar sekali orang ini_, pikir Sasuke. _Aku tidak sudi kau permalukan seperti ini_, jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Itu tidak beracun," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Telunjuknya menelusuri organ sensitive itu, "kau bisa pulang ke Konoha dalam keadaan sehat."

"Siapa bilang aku mau ke Konoha?" bentak Sasuke. _Kenapa suaramu mesti seksi begitu sih Sai_, katanya dalam hati.

"Oh, kukira…" Sai tampak kecewa. Tapi jari-jari tangannya tidak tampak kecewa, karena mereka sedang memijat alat kelamin Sasuke dengan lembut, "… kau mau pulang bersama kami."

"Hn," dengus Sasuke. Dia berusaha terdengar dingin seperti biasa, padahal jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan. "Aku sudah bilang, aku lebih suka kalau kau membunuhku."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, Sasuke," kata Sai yang kini memijat lebih keras lagi. Tangan kirinya sekarang ikut sibuk membelai dada Sasuke.

"Aku… akan… membuat… kau… berubah… pikiran," desis Sasuke, "nanti."

Sai tersenyum. "_Aku_ yang akan membuat kau berubah pikiran, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sia-sia saja, aku tidak sudi ---"

Kalimat Sasuke menggantung begitu saja ketika dia menyadari ada lidah menari-nari di pusarnya, lalu naik ke perut atas, dada dan berakhir di puting kirinya. Dia merasakan hisapan pelan dan lembut, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sasuke, jantungmu berdebar-debar. Kau … tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai, wajahnya kelihatan kuatir.

_Itu gara-gara kau, tolol_! Jerit Sasuke dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Hm… sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia benar-benar ingin menampar ANBU muda itu. Menamparnya lalu melumat bibir pink ranum yang sok polos itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak pulang ke Konoha," kata Sai. Tangan kirinya kini membelai bekas bibirnya sendiri di dada Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak pergi dari sini," sahut Sasuke angkuh. Seketika itu juga, dia merasakan cubitan lembut di puting kirinya. Dia berusaha tidak mengaduh. "Dan kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membunuhku."

"Naruto ingin kau pulang bersamanya," sahut Sai yang kini mencubit kedua putting Sasuke bergantian dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk memijit dan mengelus bagian bawah sana.

"Ahh…a..aku ti..dak pe…duli dengan… aww.. anak bodoh… i… tu."

"Jangan kasar begitu, Sasuke. Dia sayang padamu." Jari telunjuk Sai meggambar bentuk jantung hati imajiner di dada Sasuke. "Dia menganggap kau saudara…"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya saudara," potong Sasuke. "Saudaraku cuma satu, yaitu orang yang akan kubunuh."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk tetap di sini, kan?" kata Sai lembut, selembut belaian tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke. "Kau kira teman-temanmu di Konoha tidak mau membantumu? Mereka pasti mau membantu. Termasuk aku. Aku akan senang mengganti namamu," katanya sambil menuliskan nama Sasuke di bawah pusarnya, "… dengan nama kakakmu," dan nama Itachi di dadanya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, antara kehabisan alasan untuk membantah Sai dan menahan tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan pada nikmatnya belaian ANBU muda itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai, dagunya diletakkan di dada Sasuke sekarang. "Kau akan pulang bersama kami, kan?" Lalu dia menggigit puting kanannya. Lembut. "Hm?"

"Hn. Ti…dak." Ah, aku berhasil juga bicara di tengah nafas menderu ini, batin Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak adil, Sasuke." Tangan kiri Sai kini bermain-main di garis bibir Sasuke, sementara tangan satunya masih sibuk di wilayah bawah. "Kau cuma bilang tidak melulu. Mana argumenmu?"

"Kau ke sini bukan diutus untuk adu mulut denganku, kan?" sahut Sasuke, kini dengan menyeringai nakal.

"Ck…" Sai menghela nafas, "kalau terpaksa… kalau itu bisa membawamu pulang, akan aku lakukan."

Dan mereka pun beradu mulut.

Awalnya lembut. Bibir saling gesek, mengenalkan tekstur dan kekenyalannya pada yang lain. Ludah saling bercampur. Hisapan lembut. Tolakan halus. Lidah datang mengundang. Menyapu lembut. Bibir menyambut. _Selamat datang_.

Lidah mengabsen gigi satu persatu. _Semua hadir_. Lidah menelusuri langit-langit mulut. _Oh, aku suka tempat ini. Nyaman_. Lidah menggelitik lidah. _Hei, kenapa tidur melulu? Ayo, salami tamumu ini_. Lidah tuan rumah malas-malasan menanggapi. Lidah tamu merangkak ke bawahnya. _Ramahlah padaku, salami aku lebih erat_. Lidah tuan rumah menurut. _Lebih erat lagi_. Lidah tuan rumah tidak menurut. Lidah tamu membelitnya. _Aku cuma minta keramahanmu. Aku cuma ingin akrab denganmu_. Mulut pun kini ikut menghisap.

Sai hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia mendongak, berusaha melepas seisi mulutnya dari cengkeraman mulut Sasuke. Hampir berhasil, tapi mulut Sasuke mengejar. Bibir bawah Sai tertangkap olehnya, terperangkap barisan gigi seri putih yang rapi.

Lalu lepas.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Dalam kondisi terikat, dia masih mampu mendominasi Sai. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah putih dan bibir yang kini merah akibat ciuman brutalnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya. Tetap datar meskipun sedang merenungi bibir luka yang kini hampir meneteskan darah.

Dia mendekatkan bibir itu ke bibir penyerangnya, membiarkan tetesan darah pertama jatuh ke sana.

Tes.

Anyir tapi manis. Lidah cemburu, ingin ikut merasakan. Lidah maju mengusap bibir yang pasrah di atasnya. _Kau manis, kau sungguh manis_.

Sai menunduk, semakin mendekat pada wajah Sasuke. Satu tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke. _Kau memang istimewa, Sasuke_.

Bibirnya menghisap darah Sai. Lembut. _Kau terlalu manis untuk Konoha, Sai. Ikutlah denganku._

Lidahnya menyapu bibir yang menghisap itu. _Tidak, Sasuke. Kau saja yang ikut aku. Orochimaru tidak berhak mendapatkan kau. Kau terlalu sempurna, Sasuke. _

Bibirnya membuka lalu menjepit lembut lidah yang datang itu. Memijatnya. _Tak akan sempurna tanpamu, Sai. Aku benar-benar hampa sebelum kau datang, sayang._

Bibirnya menutup, menyambut bibir yang memijat lidahnya itu. _Pulanglah bersama kami. Kau tak akan pernah merasa hampa lagi, Sasuke._

Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir yang datang itu. _Tidak bisa. Aku punya hutang yang harus kubayar._

Bibirnya menjelajah bibir yang mengecup itu. _Kami akan membantumu, Sasuke. Seluruh desa akan membantumu. Itachi adalah musuh kami juga. _

Bibirnya sedikit membuka, pasrah. Tapi lidahnya mengintip, siap menyerang balik. _Itachi milikku. Dia harus mati di tanganku._

Ujung lidahnya menyentuh lidah yang mengintip itu, mengundangnya untuk menyerang. _Tentu saja. Kau akan kami antar padanya. Kau bisa bayar hutangmu. Balaskan dendammu. Puaskan dirimu. Aku akan menunggu dengan setia, Sasuke. _

Dua lidah saling bergulat. Dua pasang bibir saling melumat. Kata sepakat telah dibuat.

.

--------------------- bagian SATU selesai -------------------

.

penasarankah dengan kisah nista ini?

mau ngasih komentar, kritik atau caci maki? silakan klik tombol di bawah ^^


	2. Persuasi

Warning! Warning! Warning!

**Rate: M plus plus. Absolutely Porn. Plot penuh lemon**. Yang belum cukup umur jangan coba-coba baca.

**Yaoi abis**. Yang gak suka Boy x Boy jangan memaksakan diri baca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.

**possible OOC**. tapi itu blom seberapa dibandingkan dgn menistakan Anda semua.

Ah, saya sudah menistakan diri dengan menulis yang beginian. Jangan salahkan saya kalau Anda ikut-ikutan jadi nista.

Saran saya: Kaburlah sebelum baca!

Oh iya… Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto… ini pairing yang diusulkan sendiri oleh beliau. Tapi saya gak berharap beliau memberi Sai, apalagi Sasuke, pada saya. Cukuplah saya mendamba Kabuto dan Sasori saja ^^

Sekali lagi, KABURLAH SEBELUM BACA!

* * *

**NEGOSIASI**

**By: Konohafled**

(dari bagian SATU)

_Dua lidah saling bergulat. Dua pasang bibir saling melumat. Kata sepakat telah dibuat._

.

bagian DUA: **PERSUASI**

.

Sai melepaskan diri dari belitan lidah Sasuke. "Jadi?"

Yang ditanya diam saja. Dia menatap lembut wajah putih yang tak juga berubah ekspresinya itu, bahkan setelah digempur dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Yang ditanya mundur sedikit. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"_Oh tidak_," pikir Sasuke. Dia tahu bagian di bawah sana sudah tak terkendali sama sekali.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku harus melukismu," bisik Sai.

"_Sialan_," batin Sasuke. Tapi dia tak berdaya untuk mencegah.

ANBU muda itu menggoreskan kuas tinta ke kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya menatap bagian tubuh Sasuke cukup lama. Terlalu lama bagi Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia menerkam pemuda itu. Merobek-robek kertas dan kuas tinta yang dipegangnya. Mengunci tubuhnya erat-erat, seerat ular tinta yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Selesai," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Dia menyandarkan gambar itu di dinding dekat dengan pundak Sasuke supaya dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke merasa seperti kehilangan nafas. Gambar itu begitu indah. Realistis. Setiap lekuk tubuhnya terwakili oleh goresan dan arsiran tinta hitam itu. Sasuke baru sadar betapa indah tubuhnya.

Tak mampu dia cegah gejolak yang terjadi di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" tanya Sai dengan lembut, selembut belaiannya pada organ sensitif Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegak.

"Hn," jawabnya. _Apa kau buta, Sai? Aku pasti mau kamu apa-apain. Apa saja_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami, kan?"

Kedua tangan Sai bekerja sama membelai dan memijat organ paling sensitif Sasuke. Lembut, tapi lama-lama semakin cepat.

_Asal kau sering-sering begini padaku. Asal kau jadi milikku, Sai_. Tapi itu cuma diucapkan dalam hati. Yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya kata-kata seputar "Uhh… " dan "Ahh…"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu, Sasuke." Tangan Sai kini kesulitan memijat organ tubuh yang semakin keras itu. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangan itu menggosok dengan kuat.

"Hen-ti-kan," kata Sasuke.

Sai menurut. Tangannya berhenti di sana, diam.

"Kenapa berhenti?" jerit Sasuke putus asa. _Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Sai_! kutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau suruh aku berhenti, kan?" jawab Sai dengan polos.

Sasuke mendengus. "Berhenti menggodaku, sialan!" bentaknya di sela-sela nafas yang memburu. "Teruskan," pintanya lemah.

Sai menurut. Tangannya kembali bekerja di tempat yang sama. Kali ini lebih kuat dan lebih cepat.

"Katakan 'Ya', Sasuke," pinta Sai.

"Hi-sap," bisik Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu, tak terkendali.

"Hisap? Tidak ada pilihan itu, Sasuke. Yang ada hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak'," kata Sai.

_Tolol_! jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya lenguhan tertahan. Matanya menatap wajah putih Sai yang tidak juga menampakkan perubahan ekspresi. Terbuat dari apakah wajah itu? Bibirnya ranum, lembut dan kenyal. Tapi selain bibir itu, tak banyak yang dilakukan oleh bagian wajah lain.

"Katakan 'Ya', Sasuke," pinta Sai sekali lagi. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat.

"Hi..sap…ahhh….du..lu," jawab Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam mata Sai. Tajam sekaligus menggoda. _Aku tak boleh kalah darimu, Sai_.

Tangan Sai berhenti bekerja di sana. Sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya merayap mendekati wajah Sasuke. Cukup dekat untuk mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Tapi tidak. Dia menoleh. Perhatiannya pindah ke segel gaib di pundak kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa saja mengaktifkan segel gaib itu, atau bahkan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat seluruh energinya tertuju ke organ penting di bawah sana.

Clup.

Kecupan kecil mendarat di belakang telinga kiri Sasuke, disusul beberapa hisapan singkat yang bergerak turun ke leher jenjangnya.

"Bu…kan di… si…tu," protes Sasuke.

Sai berhenti. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bertanya lagi. Tangannya meraih dagu Sasuke dan melempar wajahnya ke kiri. Leher dan pundak kanannya masih bersih dari bekas merah. Di sanalah bibir Sai bekerja sekarang.

"Bu…kan… itu, Sai. Yang di ba—"

Protes Sasuke ditelan oleh mulutnya sendiri, karena saat itu jari-jari Sai mengelus bibir bawah Sasuke. Langsung saja jari-jari putih pucat itu disergap bibir Sasuke. Disergap, dihisap dan dilumat dengan rakus.

Itu tak berlangsung lama. Gigi Sasuke sepertinya tergoda ikut menikmati jari-jari pucat itu. Tapi jangan salahkan gigi dan gigitan keras yang dibuatnya. Salahkan cairan putih susu yang menyembur terlalu cepat dari organ yang ada di bawah sana.

Segala kegiatan terhenti untuk menghormati momen itu. Sai menoleh ke arah organ yang masih menyisakan saat-saat kegagahannya itu. Mengapa? Apakah ia protes karena ditinggalkan tangan Sai?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah lukisan dirinya. Tapi kali ini matanya tertutup. Malu. _Sialan, aku kalah_, katanya dalam hati. Momen kejayaannya ketika mendominasi bibir Sai tadi tiba-tiba runtuh, hancur tak berbentuk akibat semburan terlalu dini dari organ kebanggaannya.

Dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di organ kejantanannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Separah apapun dia dipermalukan sekarang, dia akan membalasnya nanti. Dia akan memperlakukan Sai seperti dia diperlakukan saat ini. Kalau perlu di depan para ANBU lain yang berbaris dengan seragam dan topengnya yang memuakkan.

Sentuhan lembut itu belum berakhir. Sasuke membuka mata. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke bawah, mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan ANBU keparat itu pada organ tubuh kebanggaannya. Dia melihat tangan putih itu mengusapnya, mengumpulkan cairan yang tersisa di sana. Pandangannya menelusuri tangan itu, lengan berwarna pucat pasi yang… eh, tunggu. Ke mana kain hitam yang seharusnya menutupi lengannya?

Tanpa sadar, mulutnya ternganga melihat tubuh polos itu. Putih bersih, halus, mulus seperti porselen. Ototnya terlindung rapi dan hanya memetakan lekak-lekuk yang perlu ada. Menara kejantanannya tampak menyembul gagah di antara kepungan kulit pucat itu. Baru kali ini dia mengagumi tubuh indah lelaki selain tubuhnya sendiri. Berbahagialah seragam ANBU yang selalu menyentuh tubuh tanpa cela itu.

Sai beringsut mendekatinya. Jari-jari tangan yang baru saja dipakai untuk mengelap organ sensitif Sasuke kini diusapkan ke bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke menahan nafas melihatnya. Dia menunggu Sai menjilat bibir itu, menjilat dan menelan cairan kejantanannya. Menelan semua yang bisa ditawarkan seorang lelaki.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Sebagai gantinya, Sai meletakkan lengannya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Wajah yang tetap sepi dari emosi itu hanya beberapa senti di atas wajahnya.

"Jadi, itu tadi kuanggap sebagai 'ya'," kata Sai.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sai membuatnya sulit berpikir, bahkan untuk bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, yang perlu kita pikirkan…" ibu jari Sai mengelus bibir bawah Sasuke,"…adalah…" dan kelingkingnya mengusap bibir atasnya, "…rencana."

Bibir Sasuke bergetar. Olesan cairan putih itupun ikut bergetar, menunggu saat jatuh ke celah di antara dua bibir indah itu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Bibir Sai keburu datang mencegahnya. Dua bibir kembali bertemu, melepaskan penghalang tipis yang bernama air mani. Cairan kejantanan Sasuke itu dihisap bersama-sama oleh dua insan rupawan itu. Masuk ke tubuh, luruh.

Sasuke pun lupa pada janjinya untuk membalas Sai

.

---------------------- bagian DUA selesai --------------------

.

bagaimana? semakin nistakah fic saya ini?

**A/N**  
makasih buat yang telah memilih menistakan diri untuk membaca dan meripyu fic saya ini: **Wolfie Cielshitsuji, Sanji Yagami, lovely lucifer, shika reizei, Chika, KuroNezumi, Yoshizawa Sayuri**, **kagehime07, ** … kenistaan kalian akan selalu dikenang sepanjang masa. hahahaha...

makasih juga buat **bloominpoppies** yg sudah menyumbangkan wawasan medisnya demi citra kesehatan genital Sasuke  
(lihat bagian 'cairan sasuke')

penasaran? masih mau menistakan diri lagi? klik tombol di bawah ini dan tulis komentar, kritik, saran, flame, caci maki dan hujatan untuk fic ini. saya tunggu *mengedip nista*


	3. RENCANA

discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto bakal merajam saya di Lembah Kematian kalo sampe tahu chara favoritnya saya bashing abis2an XDD

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**1) plot-nya full porn, 2) yaoi abis, 3) mungkin OOC, 4) penyiksaan Sasuke**

bagi yg gak suka satu atau lebih dari hal-hal di atas, silakan keluar lewat pintu yg ada tulisannya "Ruang Cuci Otak" dan kembali ke dunia Anda dengan menggumamkan "Konohafled anak baik" berkali-kali^^

bagi yg keberatan dengan frasa "cairan keruh" di chap 2 "PERSUASI", saya sudah meralat seperlunya

bagi yg ingin tetap menjaga kewarasan otak, saya sarankan sekali lagi: **KABURLAH SEBELUM BACA!**

* * *

**NEGOSIASI**

**By: Konohafled**

(dari bagian DUA)

_"Kalau begitu, yang perlu kita pikirkan…" ibu jari Sai mengelus bibir bawah Sasuke,"…adalah…" dan kelingkingnya mengusap bibir atasnya, "…rencana."_

_Bibir Sasuke bergetar. Olesan cairan putih itupun ikut bergetar, menunggu saat jatuh ke celah di antara dua bibir indah itu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Bibir Sai keburu datang mencegahnya. Dua bibir kembali bertemu, melepaskan penghalang tipis yang bernama air mani. Cairan kejantanan Sasuke itu dihisap bersama-sama oleh dua insan rupawan itu. Masuk ke tubuh, luruh._

_Sasuke pun lupa pada janjinya untuk membalas Sai._

_.  
_

bagian TIGA: **RENCANA **

.**  
**

Tidak ada yang mendominasi kali ini. Dua bibir saling berbagi dan memberi. Dua bibir saling mencari, menggapai, seolah sebelumnya mereka adalah satu. Dua bibir saling melumat, melebur dalam satu nafas.

Ah, masihkah mereka perlu bernafas?

Lagi-lagi Sai yang melepas ciuman, mencari udara dari luar. Bibir Sasuke menganga, kecewa. Dia masih ingin berbagi nafas dengan bibir Sai. Ujung hidung Sai digesekkan ke hidung bangir Sasuke, menghibur kekecewaan sang bibir. Bibir indah itupun mengatup, membiarkan hawa hangat beradu dari kedua hidung itu.

Dia menatap sepasang bola mata hitam milik Sai, mencoba membaca apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi seperti wajahnya, kedua mata itupun tidak berkata apa-apa. Kata-kata hanya milik bibirnya semata.

"Kau sudah punya rencana, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" reaksi Sasuke. _Belum ada, sayang. Tapi kita tidak perlu buru-buru, kan?_ Katanya dalam hati.

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. Mata besar Sasuke mengikutinya dengan kecewa.

Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Sai kembali mendekati wajah Sasuke. Menatapnya lama, menimbang-nimbang. Entah apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sai, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Dia lebih peduli pada wajah tampan dan mata hitamnya yang tak lepas memandangi dirinya. Dia sudah lupa pada belitan kuat di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dia lupa pada sumpah serapah dan kutukan yang tadi disemburkan pikirannya pada pemuda itu. Dia hanya ingin Sai, lebih dari menginginkan siapa pun.

Kedua tangan Sai mengelus pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha di dahinya, menelusur lembut hingga ke simpul di belakang kepalanya. Pelan-pelan dia melepaskannya. Diciumnya lambang Konoha yang selalu melindungi dahinya setiap dia bertugas.

Ciuman yang begitu takzim dan dalam. Sasuke seketika iri pada lambang sialan itu.

Sai membalas rasa iri itu dengan tatapan lembut. Didekatinya ninja yang tak berdaya itu. Tak kalah takzim, diikatkannya pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha itu di dahi Sasuke.

Rasanya kosong.

Pernahkah dia merasa bangga mengenakan pelindung kepala itu? Dia berusaha mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah merasa bangga. Dia tidak pernah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Yang terkuat. Yang paling dikagumi. Segalanya terlalu mudah di Konoha.

Kecuali saat meninggalkannya. Mencoret lambang itu ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada menghadapi ninja sekuat apa pun. Lebih sulit daripada melupakan rekaman pembantaian yang ditanamkan Itachi di otaknya. Lebih sulit daripada melawan Segel Gaib Orochimaru yang menyedot kekuatannya, dan nyaris menggerus kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Lebih sulit daripada…

Kecupan lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia tersentak. Matanya melihat bibir dan tubuh si pengecup pelahan menjauh dari wajahnya.

_Jangan pergi._

Ujung jari-jari Sai mengelus lembut dadanya. Menghiburnya.

"Kita harus segera bikin rencana," kata Sai sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Sasuke, "…untuk…" turun ke perut, "…keluar…" turun lagi menyusuri selangkangan, "…dari…" dan berhenti di, "…sini," anus.

Sasuke kembali tersentak. "_Apa-apaan ini, Sai?"_ katanya dalam hati.

"Tampaknya pertahanan di sini," jari-jari pucat Sai membelai daerah itu, "sangat kuat."

Sasuke merintih pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan sensasi yang menerobos masuk.

"Bantu aku, Sasuke," kata Sai, memohon. Satu telunjuknya menelusuri lingkaran mungil di tubuh bawah Sasuke itu. "Seperti apa pertahanan Orochimaru?"

Sasuke masih merintih. _Kenapa aku mesti kau bebani dengan pertanyaan tololmu itu, Sai? _Jeritnya dalam hati.

Jari telunjuk Sai yang satu lagi menggambar peta di tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke. Dia menggambar panah imajiner menuju ke lubang kecil itu. "Aku bisa masuk ke sini dengan mudah," katanya. "Tapi untuk membawamu pergi dari sini," giliran jari telunjuk satunya menggambar panah imajiner yang menjauhi lubang kecil yang sensitif itu, "… itu sulit."

Rintihan Sasuke makin pedih terdengar.

Sai nampak berpikir keras.

"Ada berapa ninja yang menjagamu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Sepuluh jari Sai dibentangkan menutupi lubang mungil yang tadi dibelainya.

"Yang aku tahu, di sini cuma ada tiga ninja," kata Sai sambil mengatupkan tujuh jari lainnya. Tinggal tiga jari mengelilingi lubang itu. Lalu dia menghitung. "Satu, Orochimaru," satu jari masuk ke lubang itu, "… dua, Kabuto," jari kedua masuk, "… dan tiga, kau sendiri," dan jari ketiga, "…Sasuke," masuk.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Kuku-kukunya dibenamkan kuat-kuat ke telapak tangannya. Menusuk tanpa ampun.

"Apa, Sasuke? Apa itu artinya perkiraanku benar?" tanya Sai lirih. Tiga jari yang telah masuk ke tubuh lain itu diputar pelan.

"Sa… sa-kit," kata Sasuke, lirih. Sai harus mencondongkan badan agar telinganya menangkap kata itu dengan jelas.

"Sakit? Oh, maaf. Maaf seribu maaf, Sasuke," kata Sai lembut. Tapi ketiga jarinya tampaknya tidak meminta maaf. Jari-jari itu tetap bergerak, berputar seperti jangka.

"Kau harus tahan, Sasuke. Mungkin kau belum tahu, ANBU punya cara sendiri untuk menyambut pengkhianat yang pulang. Singkatnya, cara yang…" Sai nampak berpikir,mencari kata yang tepat. Jari-jari Sai berhenti, memberi kesempatan tuannya untuk berpikir, "…menyakitkan." Ketiga jarinya seolah lega. Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas yang sedikit terhenti tadi.

"Dan mereka pasti sudah punya rencana untuk menyambutmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke lagi-lagi merintih pelan. Kuku-kuku yang menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri kini ternoda oleh titik-titik darah. Mengerang? Pantang dia menunjukkan kesakitan.

"Sakit yang ini belum seberapa, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kalau sampai ada darahnya menetes, itu pasti karena gigi dan kukunya sendiri. Karena dia harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Anggap saja perhitunganku benar. Hanya ada 3 ninja yang tersisa. Tiga ninja yang kuat, pasti."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Siksaan di anusnya belum juga berakhir. Sakitnya belum berkurang. Tapi kini dia merasakan hal aneh yang datang merayap bersama rasa sakit itu.

Seperti inikah siksaan yang menyambutnya nanti di Konoha? Siapa yang akan melakukannya nanti? Sai? _Kembali ke Konoha tampaknya bukan pilihan jelek juga_, katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan, kan?"

Dia merasakan gerakan jari-jari Sai melambat kini. Sasuke menyeringai. _Siksaan yang ringan_, katanya dalam hati, mengejek.

"Kita mulai dari Kabuto. Apa kelemahannya?"

Dia merasa hanya satu jari yang bergerak di bawah sana. Kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat dari gerakan ketiga jari tadi. _Sialan,_ kutuknya dalam hati. Tak tahan, Sasuke mengerang. Dia berharap hal itu membuat Sai sedikit mengampuninya.

Tak mempan. Jari itu bergerak semakin cepat diburu waktu.

Terpaksa dia harus bicara.

"Ka…ca… ahhh! Ma… ohhh… ta."

Satu jari nakal itu pun dikeluarkan.

"Oke. Kacamata. Itu tidak terlalu sulit. Kita bisa atasi itu kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merasakan jari-jari di bawah sana mulai bergerak lagi. Pelan, seperti membelai.

"Hmmm… lalu bagaimana dengan Orochimaru?"

Lagi-lagi ada satu jari yang bergerak cepat dan liar. Lebih cepat dan lebih liar. Dua kali lebih sakit daripada yang terakhir.

"Apa kelemahannya?"

Sasuke memaksakan matanya tetap terbuka. Dia menoleh ke wajah penyiksanya yang duduk tenang menghadapi kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

Wajah itu masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Satu tangan diletakkan di atas paha untuk menopang dagunya. Tangan yang lain sedang sibuk. Dari sisi itu dia lebih mirip orang yang sedang memutar koin di meja dengan bosan.

_Kurang ajar kau, Sai_, kutuknya dalam hati. Kutukan yang hampir sama dengan yang sudah-sudah. Nampaknya dia harus mencari kosa kata baru karena dia sudah kehabisan sumpah serapah buat ANBU keparat itu.

Tinggal satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghentikan siksaan itu.

"Apa kelemahan Oro---"

"Aku," jawab Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga, dia merasakan jari-jari itu hilang dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Kesimpulan yang tergesa-gesa, Sasuke.

Benda lain menggantikan tugas jari-jari itu. Benda yang lebih tebal, keras dan … panjang. Sasuke tahu persis itu benda apa.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke saat merasakan benda itu masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh bagian bawah sana.

"_Kau kira kau bisa masuk dan mengambil tubuhku, Orochimaru? Kau salah besar, bajingan tua bangka! Sai yang masuk ke tubuhku. Sai yang mengambil tubuhku!_" soraknya dalam hati.

Kini sesakit apapun, dia akan tersenyum.

---- bagian TIGA selesai ---

* * *

(oh, Sasuke. kau belum tahu ya, kalo dimasuki Orochimaru itu jauuuh lebih 'amazing'?^^)

jaaaaah. nista sangad, kan?

ternyata masih ada aja orang yang memilih menistakan diri utk membaca dan meripyu fic saya ini: **Yoshizawa Sayuri, TsukiShiro , Shireishou, MixMiu cHichiCui RokawaZu, Chatryne Bhrysaisz, Black-Holic, Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, Lady Bellatrix, lovely lucifer, kagehime07, Chika Nagato Hoshiyama, Kaoru, Sefa-sama, Wolfie Cielshitsuji**, dan yg jelas **Ero Queen**...makasih buat teman-teman semua yang telah meluangkan waktu buat mengakui kenistaan diri kalian dalam lembah nista saya^^

buat yg masih tega menistakan diri, klik tombol di bawah, tuliskan uneg2, kritik, flame, caci maki, pujian -dilempar bakiak- atau usul demi kenistaan chapter selanjutnya...  
(gak ngaruh ding, orang plot-nya dah nempel di hardisk saya :p)

spoiler: chapter selanjutnya "SINKRONISASI"


	4. Sinkronisasi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (dan Konohamaru^^)

**Warning! **  
**Yaoi. Lemon. OOC.**  
bagi yang belum cukup umur, risih dengan satu atau lebih dari unsur di atas, silakan klik fic lain yang lebih beradab. Misalnya, Benih. atau Dua Dunia, Satu Jiwa. atau Tariku, Kisah Hidupku. atau Forced Bonds.^^

**Warning!** khusus bagi yang telah menistakan diri di tiga bab sebelumnya dan yang berjiwa lebih nista:  
kalau Anda mengharapkan lemon yg HARD CORE, saya mohon maaf karena mengecewakan Anda.  
silakan browse fic rate-M lain dan tetaplah menghormati kenistaan saya.

* * *

(dari bagian TIGA)

_Benda lain menggantikan tugas jari-jari itu. Benda yang lebih tebal, keras dan … panjang. Sasuke tahu persis itu benda apa._

_Sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke saat merasakan benda itu masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh bagian bawah sana._

_"__Kau kira kau bisa masuk dan mengambil tubuhku, Orochimaru? Kau salah besar, bajingan tua bangka! Sai yang masuk ke tubuhku. Sai yang mengambil tubuhku!" soraknya dalam hati._

_Kini sesakit apapun, dia akan tersenyum._

_.  
_

**NEGOSIASI**

**By: Konohafled**

.

Bagian EMPAT: **SINKRONISASI**

.

Dia menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang memasuki tubuhnya itu. Tidak ada perubahan selain satu dua titik keringat menelusuri pipi putih pucat itu, pertanda bahwa dia sedang mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Ekspresi tidak juga hadir di sana. Bahkan senyum palsu yang menjadi tameng atas serangan emosi pun mangkir.

Apakah dia seorang mesin? Setidaknya dia perlu sesekali memejamkan mata atau menggeretakkan gigi, kan? Apakah dia tidak sekejap pun merasa lelah? Dari manakah tenaga sekuat itu? Adakah manusia yang sekuat itu?

"_Kalaupun dia mesin, aku akan memakainya setiap hari,"_ batin Sasuke.

"Sai?"

"Ya?"

Bisakah mesin menjawab saat sedang bekerja seperti ini? Siapa pun penggagas mesin, atau manusia, atau ninja, atau ANBU, atau apalah sebutan untuk si pengebor tubuhnya itu, pasti cerdas. Konoha ternyata desa hebat. Kenapa dia tidak pernah ketemu yang seperti ini sewaktu dia masih berkeliaran di Konoha?

"Sai?"

"Apa Sasuke?"

"_Kenapa kita baru bertemu sekarang?"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. "_Ke mana saja kau? Dulu, waktu aku masih di Konoha?_"

Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Sai… Sai… Sai…" dan "Saaaai…"

Kata itu kini terdengar seperti mantera. Setidaknya bagi Sasuke. Semakin sering kata itu disebut, semakin banyak yang diberikan Sai. Semakin dalamlah dia menikam Sasuke. Semakin cepat pula dia memikat Uchiha termuda yang tersisa itu. Sakit dan nikmat berbaur di tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak lagi bisa membedakan keduanya, apalagi menolaknya. Semua direngkuh sepenuhnya.

Dia bahkan tak sadar kapan ikatan di kakinya dilepas. Toh, itu tak menambah tingkat dominasinya barang secuil pun. Apalagi dia sudah tidak berminat melawan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sai. Dia kini ingin membalasnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Sai… Sai… Sai…"

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tidak banyak tambahan lain. Hanya desahan, sedikit erangan, dan kadang-kadang intonasi yang melambat. Tidak ada improvisasi, tidak ada liukan nada yang mengejutkan dan menjungkir-balikkan logika melodi. Hanya ada ritme yang mudah dicerna. Monoton dan gampang diduga. Ini bukan jazz atau progressive rock. Ini tidak lebih dari lagu sederhana yang digubah pencipta lagu yang malas dan miskin imajinasi. Tapi entah mengapa, Sai nampak menyukainya. Kedua mata hitamnya setengah terpejam menikmati musik yang dialunkan Sasuke. Hanya getaran pita suara yang ditawarkan murid kesayangan Orochimaru itu. Hanya itu. Tapi itu saja cukup membuai, membawanya semakin dalam masuk, menyatu dengan Sasuke.

Pita suara manusia adalah instrumen musik yang tak tergantikan!

"Sai… aku ingin… menyentuh…mu," Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah ritme. Melantunkan improvisasi yang sumbang.

Sai berhenti. Kedua matanya menatap bibir yang berkhianat itu. Perlukah dia memaafkan gangguan nada itu?

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke membuka, menampakkan lapar dan dahaga yang tak kasat mata.

"Biarkan… aku… menyentuh…mu." Gangguan nada Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi.

Cukup sudah. Gangguan ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dada Sasuke. Satu tangannya menggenggam menara kejantanan Sasuke yang sedari tadi kembali mengeras. Diusapkannya organ itu ke perutnya sendiri, pelan dan lembut. Selembut tatapan matanya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memprotes keras. _Apa salah kami sampai kami tidak dilibatkan sedikitpun dalam permainan indah ini? Kenapa dia terus yang kau sentuh, Sai? Kami juga bisa memberi lebih. __Lepaskan kami, biarkan kami ikut. _

Masa istirahat selesai. Sudah saatnya musik kembali dimainkan.

Sai kembali mengambil posisi. Kembali menghunjam dan menikam tubuh Sasuke, memanggil musik yang dirindukannya.

Berhasil. Sasuke menurut, mendendangkan musik yang membius pendengar dan pelantunnya sekaligus.

"Sai… Sai… Sai…"

Lagu kini memasuki bagian chorus.

"Sai… aku… cinta … kau."

Mata Sai yang terpejam seketika terbuka mendengar perubahan nada itu. Gerakannya pun terhenti. Lagu sederhana itu ikut terhenti sebelum sempat menyelesaikan chorus.

Sai lagi-lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke senyum Sasuke.

"Aku cinta… kau, Sai," kata bibir yang tersenyum itu.

Sepasang mata menatapnya sayu. Sepasang mata yang lain mengharap kata-kata itu terdengar lagi seperti gema tak sempurna yang memelesetkan kata 'Sai' menjadi 'Sasuke'.

Sepasang bibir terbuka. Sepasang bibir lain mengharap bibir itu mengucap kata-kata yang sama. Atau menelannya dalam kecupan liar.

"Sasuke," sebuah kata lepas bibir itu. "Namaku bukan Sai."

Itu bukan kalimat yang diharapkan. Tapi toh tidak ada yang mengoreksi.

"Namaku sebenarnya adalah…" bibir itu mendekati wajah Sasuke, mengelus pipi, sisi hidung dan berhenti di dahinya yang tertutup lambang Konoha. Mengecupnya lembut. Lalu dia berpindah ke telinga Sasuke, membisikkan sebuah nama di sana.

Mata besar Sasuke terbelalak. Ketika bibir itu meninggalkan telinganya, kedua mata itu tetap terbelalak. Tak percaya pada apa yang dibisikkannya. Kedua mata itu tak berkedip menatap wajah si pembisik, berharap kata yang dibisikkan tadi salah.

Wajah si pembisik menjauhi wajahnya. Dua mata pemilik Sharingan itu tetap mengikutinya. Dua mata itu bersumpah tak akan terpejam. Sementara itu bibirnya mendadak bungkam.

--- bagian EMPAT selesai ---

* * *

hmmm... bagaimana? masih nistakah fic saya ini?

tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih buat rekan-rekan saya dalam kubangan nista:**dilia shiraishi, Airi_uchiha, Gainsborough, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, kagehime07, Sefa-sama, Wolfie Cielshitsuji, Chatryne Bhrysaisz, lovely lucifer, Lady Bellatrix **dan **Ero Queen. **terima kasih telah menistakan diri dengan meluangkan waktu utk menulis review di saat Anda bisa melakukan hal-hal nista lain.

.

it's spoiler time...

chapter selanjutnya adalah SEPAKAT.

.

masih berminat menistakan diri? manfaatkan tombol di bawah ;)

* * *


	5. Sepakat

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (dan Konohamaru^^)

Warning!  
bab ini mengandung Alternate Ending. bagi yang tidak suka, silakan ungkapkan di bagian review^^

sebelum dilanjut, saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg udah menistakan diri di chapter 4:

**Alluka Niero, kagehime-shirayuki, bloominpoppies, ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica, .hAruHi-kAoRu., Lady Bellatrix, seorang_yang_ikut_nista, Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer, nakedSai-holic**,

dan semua reviewer tercinta yg sudah menguatkan diri dan memberi input nista pada saya, yang dengan cueknya saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini dengan kecepatan kura-kura. terimakasih sudah menemani kenistaan saya selama ini. mohon maaf kalo selama ini saya cuek dengan request anda (misal, bikin yg lebih nista, kurang hot, kurang pedes, dsb), karena senista-nistanya saya, yaoi bukanlah dunia saya. itu dunia para LELAKI. hehehe. saya hanyalah fujoshi yg hina dina. kalo saya teruskan, lama2 bisa lebih panjang dari fic aslinya nih :p so...

ON WITH THE STORY!

.

* * *

(dari bagian EMPAT)

_"Namaku sebenarnya adalah…" bibir itu mendekati wajah Sasuke, mengelus pipi, sisi hidung dan berhenti di dahinya yang tertutup lambang Konoha. Mengecupnya lembut. Lalu dia berpindah ke telinga Sasuke, membisikkan sebuah nama di sana._

_Mata besar Sasuke terbelalak. Ketika bibir itu meninggalkan telinganya, kedua mata itu tetap terbelalak. Tak percaya pada apa yang dibisikkannya. Kedua mata itu tak berkedip menatap wajah si pembisik, berharap kata yang dibisikkan tadi salah._

_Wajah si pembisik menjauhi wajahnya. Dua mata pemilik Sharingan itu tetap mengikutinya. Dua mata itu bersumpah tak akan terpejam. Sementara itu bibirnya mendadak bungkam._

.

**NEGOSIASI**

**By: Konohafled**

.

Bagian LIMA: **SEPAKAT**

.

Si pembisik kehilangan musik yang tadi menemaninya. Tapi dia tidak lantas kehilangan akal, kan? Sembari melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat terinterupsi, bibirnya tak putus-putus melantunkan lagu pengganti.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke… Sa…su…ke…"

Dan sesudahnya, hanya kata itu yang terus terdengar di antara desahan dan lenguhan. Terucap nyaris tanpa henti, seperti mantera yang kali ini entah untuk memanggil apa.

.

-------sasuke… sasuke… sa… su… kkee…-------

.

ANBU muda itu meletakkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama bermandi peluh.

Dia melihat lambang Konoha di dahi Sasuke. Tetap mengkilat dan hanya ternoda satu dua titik keringat. Berbeda dengan wajah di bawahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya menempel di kening. Titik-titik keringat berkilau di remang cahaya obor yang menerangi kamar itu, menambah ketampanannya sepuluh kali lipat. Sebuah tangan putih pucat mengusap butir-butir keringat itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke ingin mengucapkan satu kata cinta pada pemilik tangan itu. Bukan satu. Ribuan kata cinta pun mau dia ucapkan padanya. Entah apa sebenarnya arti kata itu, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan kata itu buat lelaki yang telah memberinya kenikmatan pertama dan terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tapi ketika teringat sebuah nama yang dibisikkan di telinganya tadi, bibirnya kembali terkatup. Kata cinta terbunuh sebelum sempat tumbuh.

ANBU muda itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan jari-jarinya melihat keindahan Sasuke sepuasnya. Memanjakan hidungnya dengan aroma keringat mereka berdua. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu lembut, entah untuk meninabobokan siapa. Sasuke atau dia sendiri.

"_Bukankah sudah saatnya ikatan di tanganku ini dilepaskan?"_ batin Sasuke.

ANBU muda itu menatap matanya.

"_Apakah dia membaca pikiranku?"_ batin Sasuke.

.

-------

.

Dia menatap tubuh yang terbaring itu. Warna merah bekas ciuman dan pagutannya masih terlihat jelas di sana-sini. Dia masih ingat kapan dia meninggalkan bekas-bekas itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia melakukannya. Dengan apa, dengan gigi yang mana. Dia ingat suara apa yang muncul karenanya.

Tapi dia tidak ingat rasanya.

Dia masih menatap tubuh telanjang itu. Putih dan mulus. Bekas-bekas pagutan justru menambah keindahannya. Menunjukkan betapa tubuh itu layak untuk diinginkan.

Tapi dia tidak ingat rasanya menginginkan.

Matanya belum lepas memandang tubuh itu. Ular tinta miliknya tidak lagi membelit tubuh itu. Hanya warna biru yang terlalu gelap tertinggal melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Dan lehernya. Mata besar nan indah yang dulu memancarkan kekejaman Sharingan tertuju ke arahnya, meskipun tidak lagi memandangnya. Kulit halus yang menyembunyikan otot-otot kuat hasil latihan keras tampak semakin indah ditimpa cahaya obor yang hangat.

Tanpa gerak, tanpa suara, tanpa nafas, tanpa detak jantung. Hanya tinggal keindahan yang tersisa.

Tubuh itu telah tuntas berbagi keindahan bersamanya. Tugasnya telah selesai. Biarkan dia beristirahat dalam rengkuhan sisa malam.

Pemuda berseragam ANBU Root itu mengikatkan simpul tali pelindung kepala Konoha di belakang kepalanya. Membiarkan dahinya menyentuh logam yang telah terkena tetesan keringat pemuda yang tubuh indahnya berbaring di sana. Sekali lagi dia mengelus lambang Konoha di sana. Dia teringat lambang itu berada di dahi pemuda lain. Dia ingat lambang itu yang mengingatkannya untuk melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Tapi dia tidak ingat rasanya ketika melakukan itu.

Dia menggulung kertas gambar dan memasukkannya ke tas ransel bersama tinta dan buku kesayangannya. Dia menatap tubuh yang terbaring itu untuk terakhir kali. Pelan dan berat, dia mengucapkan dua kata, entah pada tubuh itu atau dirinya sendiri.

"Misi selesai."

.

---------

.

Danzou mengamati gambar di kertas itu. Raut jijik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Padahal sketsa itu indah. Bentuk yang proporsional, komposisi seimbang dan sapuan tinta yang memperjelas arah cahaya dan lekuk tubuh elok si obyek gambar. Tubuh telanjang yang sempurna. Tanda merah bekas pagutan di sekujur tubuhnya tidak ditampakkan di sana. Sebagai gantinya pita cantik membungkus pergelangan tangan, kaki dan leher. Tubuh indah, wajah tampan dan pita cantik. Benar-benar kado sempurna buat Sang Komandan. Kecuali dua mata kosong tanpa jiwa di sana, keindahan yang dituangkan tinta chakra di kertas itu pantas disebut sempurna.

"Metodemu menjijikkan," komentar Danzou, "tapi efektif."

Yang dipuji tersenyum. Senyum yang mekanis seperti biasa.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat. Lusa kau harus melakukan misi penting."

"Baik, Danzou-sama."

Si ANBU muda membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Danzou-sama?"

"Ada apa?"

"Engg… apakah setelah ini saya boleh tetap memakai nama Sai?"

Danzou memicingkan mata tuanya ke wajah muda di hadapannya.

"Buat apa?" semburnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia meneruskan, "namamu akan ditentukan nanti. Mengerti?"

Si ANBU muda mengangguk. "Ya, Danzou-sama."

Sambil berjalan pulang, dia menganalisa perasaan yang kini mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya. Perasaan yang asing, yang baru timbul setelah dia meninggalkan Danzou itu kini menggedor-gedor dadanya, menuntut pengakuan. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat nama perasaan semacam itu. Namun sampai dia masuk ke kamarnya yang sebulan terakhir ini dihuni debu, dia belum pernah menemukan nama perasaan itu di buku manapun.

Mungkin upayanya kurang keras. Mungkin juga dia belum memasukkan perasaan itu dalam katalog emosinya. Mungkin dia memang harus dididik menjadi manusia, bukan mesin seperti ANBU Root lain. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan mengerti bahwa perasaan itu adalah: kecewa.

.

----- selesai ----

.

* * *

Ending ini adalah persembahan Konohafled untuk Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi, dan … nama-nama lain akan menyusul, menunggu kekejaman Kishimoto-sama (lewat Sasuke) pada para penjahat tercinta.

TT_TT

.

sidang pembaca yang berbahagia,

ada bonus di chapter selanjutnya. atas nama kesatuan ANBU Root, saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika Anda sudi memberi tambahan masukan demi peningkatan kinerja ANBU Root di masa mendatang.

.

silakan kembali memanfaatkan tombol ajaib di bawah ini ^^


	6. bonus! Pedoman ninja ANBU Root

**Bonus**!

Saya berhasil mencuri sesobek kertas dari buku pedoman ANBU Root. Saya merasa wajib menyebarkannya di sini karena… ya, tentu saja saya mau mengaburkan barang bukti ^^

.

* * *

**JUKLAK (Petunjuk Pelaksanaan) Misi ANBU Root**

.

1. Pelajari TARGET

Pelajari informasi yang menyangkut TARGET dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jika perlu, carilah informasi tambahan. Tidak ada batasan bagi jumlah informasi. Semakin banyak semakin baik.

Tidak ada informasi yang tidak berguna. Tidak ada informasi sampah. Serap semua informasi. Jika ada gossip dari cenayang seputar TARGET di kehidupan sebelumnya, atau tentang ukuran vitalnya, seraplah informasi itu.

.

2. Temui TARGET

Misi tidak akan berhasil jika Anda tidak menemui TARGET. Siapkan pertemuan yang sebaik-baiknya. Atur suasana pertemuan sedemikian rupa sehingga TARGET merasa nyaman untuk menyerahkan nasibnya di tangan Anda.

.

3. Bicara jujur

Apapun situasinya, bicaralah jujur pada TARGET. Hormatilah hak TARGET atas kebenaran.

Bagi Anda sendiri, bicara jujur akan mengurangi beban pikiran. Pusatkan pikiran Anda pada metode dan tindakan untuk menyelesaikan misi. Bicara jujur juga akan menghindarkan Anda dari ketakutan atas kemungkinan berbuat dosa.

.

4. Pelajari reaksi TARGET

Perlu diingat: TARGET harus merasa nyaman dan percaya pada Anda.

Oleh karena itu, jika:

4.a. TARGET bersikap defensif

Yakinkan TARGET bahwa dirinya tidak perlu menutup diri. Yakinkan bahwa Anda menawarkan penyelesaian, bukan keputusan. Yakinkan bahwa TARGET berhak membuat pilihan.

4.b. TARGET bersikap ofensif

Tenangkan TARGET. Cari titik temu antara penawaran Anda dan penolakannya. Bantu TARGET untuk melihat sisi cerah dari titik temu itu. Jika cara ini gagal, lakukan upaya agar sikap TARGET berubah menjadi poin c.

4.c. TARGET bersikap pasrah

Dukung sikap TARGET sepenuhnya.

.

5. Jalankan eksekusi misi.

Perlu diingat: Eksekusi ini harus mendapat persetujuan dari TARGET dalam kondisi dan level kesehatan fisik dan mental apapun.

Tidak ada batasan: Kesehatan jiwa/raga TARGET tidak cukup layak untuk memberi persetujuan. Batasan tersebut **TIDAK ADA**.

.

6. Jagalah kerapian alat dan tempat eksekusi

Alat eksekusi adalah modal Anda. Kami tidak berkewajiban mengganti kerusakan alat eksekusi yang diakibatkan kecerobohan Anda sendiri.

Tempat eksekusi adalah kenangan terakhir TARGET. Hormati itu.

.

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN MISI.


End file.
